


Relenting

by berserkishard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Amputation, Blackmail, Blood and Gore, Cages, Chains, Cock Cages, Collars, Dehumanization, Did I mention torture, Disembowelment, F/M, Fear, Fighting, Gore, Hardcore, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Murder, Not Giving Up, Objectification, Obsession, Pain, Predator/Prey, Psychological Torture, Psychopath, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Sacrifice, Slavery, Stalking, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berserkishard/pseuds/berserkishard
Summary: A police officer wakes up in the middle of the night, seeing a dangerous man standing above him and his little girl, threatening her life with a knife.He knows immedietly to obey the man's commands, even if his nature is against obeying others.He is taken by the psychopath, waking up in a horrifying room and forced to listen to the man's commands if he wants to keep his little girl alive.He has to do whatever the man wants from him, act against his strong nature and submit.But he hasn't given up yet, he plans on surviving this, escape and fight his long way back home out of this hell.Lots of gore, rape, breaking others, torture and pain.





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had one evening.  
Hope you enjoy!  
Please do watch out for the warnings and I am sorry for any mistakes I have made.  
It is not beta read and I am german :D!
> 
> Please tell me in the comments if you liked it and have any suggestions!:)
> 
> EDIT: If anyone is interested, I just created a Tumblr so if you want to give me any suggestions for my stories, please let me know! :) it's berserk-is-hard! :)

„Please, don‘t do this.“

He stared at the man above him, words only coming out as a whisper. He had never felt like this before, desperation and helplessness filling his mind. He was ready to do everything to keep his little girl from getting taken away by the psychopath.

He had been woken up in the middle of the night, the day of the week forgotten. He was not sure anymore what exactly had woken him up, but when he had he had instantly known that something was terribly, terribly wrong. He had gone to sleep a little earlier than he usually did, his cases not managing to keep him awake as long as they normally did. Like almost every night his little girl, Sophia, had joined him in his bed, not wanting to sleep alone. Right now he regretted letting her do that like nothing else in the world.

When he had woken up he had instantly looked to his left side, where he expected Sophia to be. And she had been there, but she was not alone. A dark figure was standing right above her, holding a knife inside its hand, glinting in the dark. His first instinct had been to scream out, tackle the intruder and beat him dead, but faster than he could even blink the figure had brought a silencing finger up to where his lips probably were, motioning him to be silent. A meaningful stare down at his girl had explained the rest.

The eyes of the intruder were frightening to him, even after all his years in law enforcement, they shone in the dark in a way eyes just simply shouldn’t. Something inside them and the aura the man exuded told him to be very, very careful. He didn’t want to anger this man. So instead of attacking the unknown man, his possible actions were, for the first time in his life, reduced to begging.

So there he was half sitting in his bed, wearing only boxer shorts because of the hot temperatures, black haired tussled and found himself staring up at the man threatening his little girl’s life.

He instantly knew that he would do anything the man wanted, that he would go to any lengths to make sure she stayed unharmed.

The moon shine pooling in from outside the window made it possible to see that the man was wearing a mask, hiding his features. Only his strange eyes could be seen. But somehow he had the impression that the man was smiling, as if he was getting just what he wanted.

He tried to speak again, wanting to get the knife as far away from his girl as possible.

“Please, whatever you want, I will give it to you. Just tell me what you want! I have some money in the house, but I can get you more, just tell me how much you need.”

He desperately tried to keep his voice down, he absolutely did not want Sophia to wake up. He thought about how he could get the man to take away the knife from his girl’s throat.

He stared at the man, waiting for an answer.

For a few, far too long minutes nothing happened. The man just seemed to stare at him, strange eyes boring into his. Somehow he seemed to want to eat him up with his eyes, devouring him whole. He didn’t know what to do with that, only felt the hairs on the back of his neck rising up. He was in danger, he knew that, knew that it was true. The look the other gave him told him as much. Something was not how it should be. This was not a normal break in, the alarm should have gone off, even one of the better thieves should have alerted the alarm. It was not at all easy to break into his flat. And the man was not a simple thief, he could see as much. Those eyes spoke of something else. One should not mess with this man.

Somehow he knew exactly that this would not be over quickly. This man was not here just for some money, this man wanted something bigger, something different, something only he could give him. The way he stared at him made him think about what that something could be. He shuddered as he realized that the man’s gaze was wandering down over his uncovered body.

_What is even going on? _

He was so confused, for the first time in a very long time, he was not in control of a situation, didn’t know what to do.

He had learned how to adapt to dangerous situations, how to make the best of them.

“Please, can I just give you the money? Can you please take away the knife from her throat? Whatever you want I will give it to you, you don’t have to threaten her!”

Again, his words were barely above a whisper, he tried to find out what the man wanted from him. If it wasn’t his money, what else?!

Finally the other moved and again he thought that he had to be smiling, the way his eyes were shining in the little moonlight that had entered the dark room. They were focused on his, never wavering in their intensity. He wanted those eyes away from him, somehow he felt like they were undressing him even further, prying apart his skin, breaking away his bones to reveal his inner self. To make them theirs, only for the man to see. Again he felt goosebumps all over his skin. Somehow he also felt sick. Who the fuck was this man? He hadn’t felt sick in over 28 years, why should he start now?

The hand with the knife slightly moved away from the throat of his little girl and he silently let out some air he had been holding in. Then something was thrown towards his direction. He picked it up.

_Zip ties. _

_Hell no, this goes in the worst direction possible. _

Still he had no choice and slipped them around his hands, looking up at the intruder to see if that was what he was supposed to do. The man just looked back, not nodding but not putting the knife closer to Sophia’s throat again so he supposed it was what he was meant to do.  He fastened the zip ties with his teeth, not granting himself too much slack so that the man had a reason to hurt Sophia. 

W hen he was done he looked up at the man again,  waiting for further instructions.  He knew that this was the worst possible way something like this could go and with any other intruder he would have already dealt with, but all his instincts, which had never failed him, told him to obey the man. 

A nd so he would. 

Then the man leaned forward and pushed something inside  his  hands, again retreating to his spot above Sophia.  It had been a piece of paper and the light of the moon was just bright enough so that he could read the words written on it. 

_Stand up. _

_Leave the flat. _

_Get into the trunk of the black car outside. _

_Don’t try to get help. _

_Don’t scream. _

_Don’t resist. _

_Listen to further instructions. _

He had to read the words multiple times, until a light tab on the handle of the knife made him look up at the intruder again. He looked from the knife to his little girl’s throat and knew instantly that he would follow those orders to the letter. He closed his eyes for a second, breathing in and out, then opened them again and started to get out of the bed. His eyes stayed on his little girl’s face, what would she think if she woke up alone in the morning? Would she think he was just away at work? What would happen if the man hurt her, how could he be sure that he didn’t after he had left the room.

He looked up at the man, wanting to ask him, but was stopped again by a silencing finger where the lips probably were underneath the mask. He suppressed a growl and silently stood up, a last look to his perfect little girl. Then he left the room and flat.

Outside he was met with the sight of a black car, the trunk of it standing open. Somehow that picture made him aggressive, the bastard had already been sure that everything would go according to his plan.

Right, the fucker had to have planned this, this was not just some break in, this had been planned for a long time it seemed to him. The man had been so sure with everything he had done, as if he had known exactly how he would act, how he would react, seeing his little girl threatened by a knife. Everything could have gone in thousand different ways, but somehow the man had seemed to know exactly how he would react, even before he had known it himself.

This was not good.

Slowly he made his way to the car, risked one last look back to his flat and prayed to all the gods that had never listened to him that his little girl was still alive. Then he climbed into the trunk of the black car, asking himself if he should really be doing this. He was gambling with his little girl’s life, not even knowing what game he was playing. He just hoped that he was doing the right thing. He had not known what else he could do that would save his little girls life. Then he heard steps getting closer to the car. A dark figure loomed above him and something like sick satisfaction shone out of those strange eyes. Then, faster than he could react, a needle was struck into his skin. Releasing its content into his blood.

Drugs never worked very good on him, he had built up a strong tolerance swell against them, but somehow the content of the needle managed to knock him out faster than anything else that had ever entered his blood stream. He only managed to look up at his abductor and felt a hand stroking his head, then nothing anymore.

When he came to he instantly decided that he needed to throw up. His eyes shot open and looked for the closest spot he could do that. Then everything happened a little too fast. His tired mind was greeted by the sight of a man hanging upside down, guts hanging out. The scream that wanted to tear itself out of his lungs got stuck in his throat as he realized that man was not the only person inside the room that was missing body parts.

Before he could take in even slightly more his body revolted and he doubled over, bile coming out of his throat. He heaved until nothing came out of his stomach anymore. Then he closed his eyes.

_A nightmare. This is a fucking nightmare. Nothing else. This just can not be real. _

For a few minutes he stayed like that, doubled over and arms around his stomach, eyes closed. Years of seeing murder victims and other crimes had not been enough to prepare him for a sight like that.

Somehow he managed to convince himself to open his eyes again. He regretted it instantly.

This was not a nightmare. This was real. No dream could be that real.

The man he had seen right after waking up, was in fact loosing his guts. His entrails had seemingly been ripped out of his stomach, his face still a grimace of such intense pain he felt the need to throw up again. The other people inside the room he had woken up in all too seemed to miss different kinds of body parts, a woman laying on the ground next to the dead, hanging man, missing a leg, a man in a cage in a different part of the room an arm. He couldn’t believe it. He just couldn’t take it in. His mind revolted at the thought that one human-being could do something this horrible, this unimaginable to another.

Slowly he looked down at himself. If all of the inhabitants were missing some part of their bodies, he surely wasn’t an exception. He almost fainted with relief when it seemed like nothing was missing, that he still had both legs, both arms and seemingly all his entrails.

Of course that didn’t mean that it would stay that way.

He regretted that he had followed the man’s orders. He still couldn’t believe that he had just given in like he had, it was nothing he had ever imagined himself to do. He wasn’t known for collaborating with criminals, his tactic normally was more like shoot first, then ask the questions. But somehow he had known the second he had looked into the intruders eyes that this wasn’t a normal situation. And as he could see right now, he had been right.

The man was capable of thing he had never wanted to see being brought alive. The man was a monster.

Suddenly he heard a loud bang and some light flooded the horrible room. He squeezed his eyes together and stared into the direction from where the sound was coming, knowing that it was the intruder from the night before. He tried to scramble backwards, somehow getting a little farther away from the psychopath, only now realizing that he wearing a collar, shackling him to a pillar, standing in the middle of the room. And he realized at the same time that he was laying on a mattress. He was the only one in the room with such comfort, everyone else hanging down from the ceiling held only by metal shackles or stuck into too small cages.

His attention was ripped back to the man that had entered the room, the unused feeling of panic rising up inside him. It didn’t take a genius to realize that he was probably the next that would loose a body part. He wildly looked around for something to use as a weapon but came up empty. His hands still were bound by the zip tie, again something he regretted he had obeyed doing.

He scrambled back as far as he could until his back was pressed against the pillar.

The man was headed straight to him, making the fear he hadn’t felt in so long surge through his body anew.

He wanted to scream at the man, make his panic known but somehow managed to keep quiet. All he did was stare at the other as the man came closer until he came to stand in front of the mattress. Then the man bent down, still wearing the mask.

He held something inside his hand, showing it to him.

It was a picture. He tried to see who the person on it was and when he did he surged forward, wanting to rip the picture out of the others hand. But the other man was faster, holding it out further away from him, making him follow the movement and gasping as the collar bore itself into his throat as the chain connecting it to the pillar reached its length.

He moved a little bit back on the mattress again, rubbing his throat but still staring at the photograph.

It showed Sophia. It was not an old picture, he could see a newspaper next to it, it had been probably taken today, if he hadn’t been out for more than a day.

He couldn’t see every detail but he could see the one that was the most important. She was alive.

He thanked every god he could think of and then reached out to get the photograph out of the man’s hands.

He stopped in mid air when he heard a disappointing sound coming from the other. The man shook his head and slowly took the photograph out of his reach, putting both of his hands on it. He realized that the man intended to tear the picture up and panic surged through him.

He needed to see that the photograph was real. He needed proof that his little girl was still alive, unhurt.

“Please. Please, can I see it? Just for a moment… “

His voice was deep as it came out, steadier than he would have expected it. He stared at the other, knowing that his words could also be seen as begging. But he didn’t care. The moment he had followed the man’s instructions, had begged for Sophia’s life, he had given up his personal well-being. All that counted was that Sophia was still alive, still unhurt.

And somehow, he wasn’t quite sure yet, the man seemed to like that. Hearing him begging seemed to convince him to let him see the photograph.

The man put it into his hands, watching his reactions closely. It was in fact Sophia, standing at the buss station. His little girl had seemingly in fact just assumed that he had went to work earlier than expected and had made herself ready for the day. Going along her day as usually. He was so proud of her, of how much she was behaving like an adult already. So much more grown up than he had been at her young age.

He was ripped out of his thoughts as the photograph was out of his hands. Then a cutting motion was made through the printed throat of his girl. He stared at it, then into the eyes of the man behind it.

It was clear the he was threatening his little girl’s life, he had done so since the beginning. But he still didn’t know why. Was it so that he would behave and let his arms or legs be taken off without much fight? Was he an organ trafficker? Or was the man simply a psychopath?

He wanted to know, if he knew he could deal with it, could maybe even turn the situation somehow around. Even if he couldn’t do anything with it, he just wanted to know.

“Why are you doing this?”

He stared the other straight into the eyes, searching for some kind of reason why he was being kept here, why he had been taken.

But only the by now already known gesture of the silencing finger was shown to him.

Then, again, the picture of Sophia was shown to him and again the slicing motion was made.

_Alright already. I will listen to you, you sick, fucking psychopath. You don’t have to threaten her life every damn second. _

He nodded and looked the other in the eye, showing him that he had understood the silent warning.  Then the man put the photograph down and he followed the movement with his eyes. Sophia’s little face,  her blond hair and red cheeks… he couldn’t let her down. Whatever the bastard would take from him he would give it for Sophia’s life. 

T hen suddenly the chain attached to his collar was gripped and was pulled backwards, so that he was forced to fall on his back, the strong body of his attacker on top of him.  He felt the muscle s and  raw strength the man on top of him  had . Even for him the man was strong. 

He wasn’t weak himself, far from it, he too was stronger and built better than most he knew, but his attacker seemed even stronger.  He had known from the first moment on that he had to be careful with the man. Feeling all those muscles on top of him and seeing how trying to push the man away with his bound hands didn’t even help a little bit made him realize that until now he had acted the only right away, obeying the man’s every command.  Otherwise he feared that he would have been forced to obey.  The man on top of him seemed to enjoy the feeling of the body beneath him and let his hands wander over it. 

He still was only wearing his boxer shorts, feeling so incredibly vulnerable and exposed it made him sick.  But this still was better than having his little girl hurt.  He would take anything else over that. 

His chest was touched, the man wearing leather gloves as he had  done since he had seen him for the first time.  Then he was touched all over, goosebumps rising up all over his skin, as did disgust inside him.  He hated being touched by others, only Sophia had ever been an exception. 

H e felt bile rise up inside him, the feeling of being touched by someone else, especially someone that foreign and psychopathic, someone that had threatened to kill his little girl made him want to throw up again. 

He panicked as he tried to shove the man above him away. He knew that it would  not end well if he threw up against his attacker. He wiggled and tried to get away from the too strong man.  Finally the man relented, sitting up and making room for him to get away. 

Then he threw up again, just where he had done the exact same thing ten minutes ago. 

He didn’t know why, but somehow he knew exactly that he had to apologize to the man towering above him. He had never been someone that apologized much, or felt the need to explain his actions, but somehow the other induced the feeling inside him to absolutely obey.

He wiped his mouth when he was done,  eyes pressed tightly closed, tears dropping to the filthy ground. Somehow he also knew that if he didn’t apologize this encounter would end very, very bad for him, and maybe even for Sophia. 

With that in mind he slowly turned around, opening his eyes  and looking the other in the eye.  He couldn’t say what kind of expression the other was wearing behind that mask and he also couldn’t make out what message those dangerous eyes contained.  Slowly he opened his lips, his tongue coming out to wet them. Glinting eyes followed the movement. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want that to happen, it’s just...I can’t take the feeling of being touched like that by anyone.”

A gain he was left staring into the other man’s eyes, searching for something that told him what to do next, what to expect. Again he was left to guess.  To trust his instincts. 

S lowly he leaned forward,  back onto the center of the mattress, back into the reach of the other man, bound hands in front of his chest.  He tried to make himself small, tried to show the other man that he wasn’t actively trying  to get away from  him, that it just was a reaction he would have had with anyone. That he was sorry. 

H e instantly knew, when the murderous glint inside the other’s eyes lessened a little bit, that he had done the right thing.  A hand was placed on his left leg, possessively gripping it.  Again he felt nausea rise up inside him, but the look the other gave him quickly told him to fight it down with all he had. 

I t was made clear by two motions of the others fingers, one pointing to the mess on the ground he had created and one towards the photograph. He understood completely. 

“I’ll try not to do that again. Please don’t hurt her.”

H is leg was gripped even harder, a satisfied hum coming out of the other’s mouth. Seemed like he was doing something right.  Another hand joined the first on his body, the other stroking over his muscled stomach, tracing the outlines of his a bs.  He suppressed the shudder that wanted to break out all over his body.  He didn’t want to make the other man angrier than he had to. 

T hen the hand wandered up towards his throat, suddenly choking him. He gasped, all different kind of ways shooting through his mind how he could get rid of his attacker. He had been attacked so often already in his life that he knew to every attack ten different ways of  defense. 

He asked himself if he would die soon. If the sick son of a bitch would just fucking choke him to death, with him, the tough, strong and stupid officer not even putting up a fight.

Who would find him like that? He knew that whoever did and knew him when he was still alive wouldn’t believe that he had just let it happen like that.

In the end he let it happen, Sophia’s face, her bright smile stopped him from defending himself as he felt precious air leaving his lungs.

Then, finally, the hand let go.

He sputtered, heaving for air, his bound hands shooting up to massage his hurting throat.

He looked at his attacker, ready for the final blow, but all he could see was the satisfaction pooling inside those strange eyes and, from the corner of his eyes, a dent in his pants.

He swallowed as he noticed that,  able to hide his realization from the other, able to get a few crucial seconds to ready himself before the other made his erection known to his forced captive. 

He didn’t know what he should do, had never let anyone else taken control of his life, not since his father had left him.  He wasn’t used to surrendering, wasn’t used to just giving in like this. It was foreign to him, made him sick. 

But still, he had to endure it.

The hand on his knee also wandered upwards, different regions as its goal.  He closed his eyes, not wanting to see what was being done to him.  He desperately wanted to push down the feeling of nausea  climbing up inside him again. He just couldn’t risk angering the man again. He had to lay low and maybe escape with all his limbs attached. 

Then slowly and through his boxer shorts his limp dick was grabbed, almost tearing a groan out of him, but he managed to press his lips closed, not wanting to let out any sound at all. He had given the man enough already. Exactly as he was thinking that he knew that he would be forced in only a few minutes to give the man far more.

Then the man began to stroke his dick, apparently enjoying the length and thickness of it even if  not aroused, but seemingly not surprised by it. Somehow he had the feeling that the man had already known what his most sensitive part would look like underneath the thin fabric. That thought managed to tear a shudder out of him.  He stared at the other, hoping against anything that his hunch was incorrect. 

B ut of course, if one was adding it all up, it would lead to only one explanation: 

The man had stalked him, had probably watched him and Sophia over weeks, the only possible explanation how he could have entered the flat so easily, without setting off any of the multiple alarms.  He wasn’t stupid, he had always known that his job was dangerous, that it would bring enemies with it, so he had prepared for them. 

Even for him it would be difficult to enter his flat without setting of the alarm.  But the man had done it, had managed to know exactly what his weak spot was, how he would react when Sophia was in harm’s way. How he looked naked. 

H e couldn’t stop the cruel and ugly realization enter his eyes, showing the other man even for only a second that he knew.  _ What else did he see when he watched me? How often did he watch me? When?  _

All possible kinds of questions seared through his mind, tumbling over each other, making him think about the past last days, if looking back he realized that he had been watched.

He came up with nothing. Nothing had been out of the ordinary. On the contrary, everything had been quiet, for the first time in a long, long while, he and Sophia had had time they spent together. And they had, using every free second to fill it with happiness. Maybe that was why he hadn’t noticed that they had been watched.

If he survived this and escaped he would never make that mistake again.

But until then he needed to survive the next minutes.  He refocused on the man in front of him, currently stroking his dick with his hand, apparently happy to watch him realize all he had. 

A  knowing glint in the other’s eyes showed him that the other knew that he knew, that he enjoyed seeing him like that, invaded more deeply than he had ever thought possible. 

Then the other hand went down to his right leg, pushing it further away from the other.  The hand on his dick relented, placing itself on his other leg, pushing them apart.  The man seated himself between them, eyes filled with possessiveness, managing to frighten him.  He had never been looked at like that with that much raw  need and want. 

H e knew that the man was dangerous and that being looked at by him like  that could be worse than anything else he had ever had to live through. And that meant something. 

Suddenly fear entered his mind. The reality of what was about to happen, that he would be raped by the other lead to even more adrenaline coursing through his body, screaming at him to fight or flee.

He grit his teeth against the loud pumping of his blood against his ears, trying to breath consistently and not do something he would regret doing afterwards. He would regret hitting the man above him, he would regret tearing out the other man’s throat.

_ D on’tdoanything, Don’tdoanything, Don’tdoanything… _

The silent mantra inside his head reminded him to stay down, to let the man have what he wanted, his girl came first, the life of his girl came first.

Then the man got further up to his face and removed his mask so that two thin lips could be seen. Then he came down to kiss him.

Just as he felt his hands clenching into fists he knew that he had to stop.  But his mind was not listening, his actions were running on auto-control. When they shot up and rammed against his attacker’s throat he knew that he had fucked up.  Just when he pushed the gasping man from him and rolled away to the other side his body was back under his control.  But all he could do was stare at the other as the man didn’t even take a second to throw himself around and on  top of him, leather clad fists clenched tightly and ready to destroy. 

H e knew he deserved the hit that followed, right into his face, but he hadn’t expected it to hurt that much. It threw him to the side, his body not able to deflect it, the chain altering his fall to the left. 

He had taken more hits to his face than he cared to remember  and all of those right before he had sent the attacker down with one of his own, but none had been quite as destroying as this. 

It had rattled his entire brain, teeth and skull and it had seemed as if the man had pulled back a little in the last few moments before he had dealt out that punch.

He had been right to listen to the man’s commands, to let him do what he wanted, as long as his little girl was safe.

But now he had fucked it all up, had managed to piss off the psychopath that had fucking mutilated  and tortured all of the poor people inside this room and had probably done much worse  and decided if Sophia stayed alive. 

H e had only one chance to make this right.  He stayed where he was, the chain of his collar pulled tight, hands still bound and blood tripping down his split lip.  He didn’t move, waited for the other man to decide what should happen next.  He had taken over control for just one split moment, without anywhere to run to, without knowing where he was or if the man was alone.  He didn’t have enough intel to just get rid of the man and try to box his way out of this fucking place. He had to play the long game and stay down, survive somehow and get a good look at the place, then he could try the same again. Preferably not tied to a pillar. 

A fter some time the other moved again, gripping his hair and pulling his head up by it, eyes glinting manically at him. 

_Fuck. Whatever it takes, I have to calm him down, get his thoughts away from punishing me by hurting Sophia. _

He stared back into those eyes, but after some time of the silent battle between them he let his eyes fall down in a clear submissive gesture.  He knew who the Alpha of them both was. Right now. 

T hen he thought back to the moment he had thrown up, how his apology had somehow calmed the other man down.  Showing how sorry he was, that he would not do it again.  That he realized just who of them was in control. That he was prepared to swallow his pride and do anything to make sure the other man wouldn’t be angry anymore. 

Right now, he had to do the same, only with some more actions to follow the words.

He looked up at the man again, his blue eyes meeting those strange shining one’s. Then he opened his mouth, tongue swiping through the blood that had collected itself there, noticing when even angered the other’s eyes followed the movement.

He could work with that.

“I’m sorry. I will do anything, I’m sorry for hitting you, I was startled, I’m not used to being touched like that so suddenly. It won’t happen again. So... Please.”

He didn’t mention Sophia this time, maybe the other didn’t even think about hurting her because of his actions yet and him mentioning her would only remind him that the threat still existed.

He would make this all about him. Just about him.

“What ever you want. Please.”

He  knew he had chosen the right words when the man in front of him shuddered slightly, pupils dilating.  He had never known that he was that good at placating crazy psychopaths.

T hen he risked something as he reached out with his bound hands slowly, bringing them into the reach of the other, showing him how much control he was willing to  give to the other. 

T he other looked down at the offered hands and then into his eyes again, suddenly grabbing the hands and pulling him in. He fell into the man, nothing to stop his fall as another hand found its way into his hair. Then he  was pulled  onto the other with a brutal kiss. 

His mind started to work far too fast when  cold, thin lips moved on his, a tongue trying to gain access to his mouth.  Everything inside him wanted him to bite down, to get the intruder out of his mouth.  But thoughts of Sophia filled his head and made him behave.  He opened his mouth, letting the other inside, granting the other man much more intimacy than he had any other in the last months. 

I t made him want to throw up, harder than ever. But he controlled himself, keeping the urge somehow under control. 

He could and would deal with this, it didn’t matter what the other would do to him. He would try to survive it, to escape, to get back to his little girl. 

Whatever it would take. 


	2. Desperate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions?:)  
If you do, whatever they are, please let me know!!:))

He was pushed down onto the mattress, the other man pinning him down by using his impressive weight. He felt the muscles underneath the black shirt the other was wearing. His instincts told him to stay down and take everything the man would do to him, that otherwise, in the situation he was right now, he would loose. The man had proven to him already, without even really trying, that he was dangerous, that he could go to great lengths to get what he want. He was clearly a psychopath and had stalked him. That was not an easy thing to do, he always was very careful, he knew that his job came with risks. And he hadn’t noticed a thing.

The man was looking down at him through his mask, and he knew that he was searching inside his eyes for what he was feeling right now. Somehow it seemed to be important for the other to know what he was thinking. He asked himself who the man was, why he had been taken by him, how it had been possible that he hadn’t noticed him stalking him and Sophia.

It wasn’t as if he never thought that something like this could happen, he had been even prepared for it, knowing how dangerous his job was. But somehow the other had infiltrated probably his house and his life. The dangerous man seemed to hold back the whole time, not really showing his cards to him. He could see the man’s lips because the man had pushed up his mask to kiss him, but those didn’t really make it any easier to figure the man out.

He would probably just have to play along, get to know how the man acted according to certain situations, how he could escape this fucked up situation and tear this man down along the way.

Fingers were gliding through his hair, still gloved. He hated the way it feigned intimacy, the last person that had been allowed to touch his hair like that had been his wife.

He scowled at the memories that threatened to rise up inside him and was forgetting to keep a poker face for the other man. Suddenly anger flooded him. This man had been in his house, had threatened his daughter. Had hurt all those people inside the room, had done unspeakable things to them and would probably do them to him too.

He had hunted people like this man his whole life, had made sure they were gone from the streets, convicted, somewhere away in some prison where they couldn’t hurt anyone anymore. And now he was at the mercy of such a man. He got angry, angry at how easy he had made it for the other man. He tried to calm himself down, breathing in and out. Then the man placed his hand on his left tight stroking gently. He tried not to move, not to react to the unwanted touches he was receiving, but something made him turn his head away, just to get to breathe for a second. His eyes fell on the other inhabitants of the room, almost all of them naked, some in cages, some hanging on the walls. All of them looked miserable, almost all of them were missing some limbs. In the corner of the room he saw an examination table, knifes and tools used for surgery laying next to it on a metal table.

His felt a shiver run over his body, his nose picking up the smell of fear and piss up. This was a horrible room, it could as well have been hell. Again he felt nausea rise up inside him, but he knew better than to let it take over. He had to stay silent, unresponsive, maybe that way his daughter could survive. And even if it meant that the psycho would grow bored of him it would also mean he had fulfilled the sick man’s wish and Sophia would remain unharmed.

Still, maybe he would find a way out of this.

The hand roamed higher, again his dick was being stroked. The man leaned in closer, head next to his ear and he felt a tongue stroke over his neck. Again he felt shivers breaking out, this time even harder than before. Then his head was being turned and a thumb ran over his bottom lip. He closed his eyes, not able to stare at the other man right now. He had always hated being touched, only the touch of his wife and daughter had soothed him.

He hated the feeling of this man touching him as if he owned him. Then the thumb dug into his mouth, pushing against his gritted teeth. He opened his eyes, staring at the other, trying to find what was expected of him. Cold, calculating eyes stared back into his, so sure of their position and power it started to make sense to him why the man had gotten so far. Why he had never even heard of a man kidnapping people and mutilating them inside his cellar. No one had ever found out, no one was even looking for this guy, or suspected that something like this was going on somewhere.

He was alone with a psychopath and it was unlikely that anyone would look for him here. Where ever here was.

He closed his eyes, giving in for the moment, and opened his teeth. The thumb wandered in deeper, stroking along his tongue, over his teeth. He tried to block out the feeling of disgust at having a gloved hand inside his mouth and unable to do anything against it, as well trying to ignore the other hand on his dick. He was being stroked the whole time, the touch itself so disgusting to him he thankfully wasn’t growing hard. He knew that that would fuck with his head even more than staying silent and not moving while being abused like that.

The thumb finally left his mouth and thin lips were pressed against his, a tongue pushing inside. The kiss itself was dominating, a hand grabbing his hair, pulling lightly so that he had to tip his head back. He finally had a chance to breathe again when the man stopped kissing his mouth and started biting at his vulnerable and now exposed throat.

He winced slightly when he felt teeth and knew that the fucker was marking him. Why him? Was he doing shit like this with every victim he caught and after that removed their limbs and hung them on the wall? Or was he just that special?

Again he turned his head to the side, trying to escape what was happening even if it was just for a second. Again he stared at the other people inside the room, his eyes raking over their mangled bodies and empty eyes. Some of them were staring at him, shock apparent inside their eyes. He faltered at that, so maybe not everyone was getting this treatment. His eyes continued to wander through the room, trying to forget that a psychopath was giving him hickeys. Finally his eyes fell on a girl he hadn’t noticed before. His eyes widened, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The girl couldn’t be older than 15 and was inside a cage like some of the other inhabitants. He could make out blond hair and a too thin body. Again he felt sick, sicker than even before.

A fucking psychopath was on him, fondling his dick and biting his neck. A fucking psychopath that had kidnapped a little girl and probably had done unspeakable things to her.

Suddenly he didn’t see the girl anymore but his daughter. Sophia lying inside such a cage, eyes empty and devoid of any emotions.

He couldn’t bear that thought. A shiver ran through him when his thoughts started to race, he just wasn’t someone that let things like this happen. He had committed his entire life to saving people like her, anyone that needed his help would receive it. And now he was so close to someone that needed his help, really needed it, and he was powerless to give it.

Or was he?

He looked up at the man above him, for the first time really looking at him. The man had stalked him, had kidnapped him and had brought him here. And somehow it felt like he was special compared to the other people inside the room. Maybe he could use his special standing somehow.

Slowly he pushed himself up on his elbows, getting closer to the other man.

“You want to fuck me?”

He had whispered those words into the other man’s covered ear, now again leaning back down, waiting for a reaction. He watched the other man’s eyes slowly narrow and felt fear rise up inside him. Fuck.

Suddenly a hand shot out and slammed into his face, pushing him down on the mattress. He gasped at the sudden attack and tried to just lay there. He met the other’s stare, determined to get as much out of this as he could. It took a long time until the other finally reacted. He saw it in his eyes, the fucker was having fun.

He leaned down, fully towering over him, again proving that he was helpless and placed his lips to his ears. _ “ _ _ Fine, I’ll play. _ _ What do you want in exchange for giving yourself to me, full _ _ y _ _ ?” _

Shivers ran through his body at the other man’s voice, it was more a growl, deep and frightening. He almost thought that he had imagined the other’s words, had never thought he would actually answer him. In the position he was in right now he could as well just force him to obey.

Whatever all this meant, he had to take that chance. He knew he couldn’t ask for the man to let all of the people just go, if he would ask him to do that it was likely that he would just rape him anyway. Maybe he could start small, work himself up.

“Don’t hurt the kid anymore, don’t torture the others.”

The other man kept staring at him and he wouldn’t be lying if he said that he was close to throwing up because of the panic he felt rising up inside him. Had he gone too far? The man could take his words as disobedience and get his daughter, punishing him for not listening.

“_ I’m fine with the kid, the others, we’ll see about them… Now it’s your part to convince me.” _

First relief rushed through him, then panic. He tried to control his breathing, his mind racing to find a way out of this situation, to somehow against all logic get out of this hell hole, back to his daughter.

But right now, there was no way out. All he could do was to make the best of this fucked up situation, to somehow gain trust from the other and use that to escape another day. Right now all he could do was to give the fucker what he wanted, and to do it good.

Right there and then he made his mind up, he had known what he would have to do if he offered the man the deal. The well-being of the little girl for his pride and maybe, even if he couldn’t bring himself to think about that right now, some opportunity later to gain more advantage over the other. He knew what it meant to give himself to a man like that, could see from the way the other had handled everything until now that he was in danger. That the other was dangerous, even to him. And to give a man like that the possibility to just take what he wanted without any repercussions… An involuntary shudder ran over his skin.

The other looked at him intensely, it seemed as if he was drinking in any emotion that crossed his face, somehow seeming entranced by his captive. He shuddered, he didn’t even want to know how long the other had watched him, how many times he had been close to him or his daughter.

He stared back and tried to figure the other man out. What did convincing him take?

Slowly he sat up, feeling the weight of the already hated collar on his throat. Then he lifted his face towards the others, pushing the disgust and panic deep down into the back of his mind. If he would ever get out of here he could let that out, right now was not the time. His eyes wandered over the mask the other man was wearing, his mind racing for what he could do to convince the other.

His eyes fell back down to his still bound hands, then up again.

He licked his lips, noticing the other’s eyes following the movement.

“Could you… please, can I have my hands free?” He stared openly into the other’s eyes, trying to seem as sincere as he could. He didn’t plan on doing anything like attacking the other, that was the plan for another time. Maybe if the other saw how well behaved he was acting he would let his hands free the whole time.

Again it took whole minutes for the other to react. He was stared at intensely again, as if the other searched for something inside his eyes that would tell him if he could be trusted. He stared back, hoping against all he knew that he would find something. “Please?”

Of course it made him nauseous to be reduced to begging, never before in his life he had felt so small, so weak. But right now the life of the little girl and his daughter were far more important than his pride.

Again his begging seemed to do the trick, somehow it seemed that the other had a thing for hearing him beg. He shuddered at the thought.

Suddenly the other had a knife inside his hand and used it to cut the zip ties that bound his hands. He hadn’t even been able to see where the man had gotten it from.

He didn’t give in to the impulse to rub his hurting wrists but instead focused on the other. He didn’t know what it was that the other wanted from him, but he had gotten some ideas from how he had acted before. Slowly he got on his hands and knees, pushing down his rising disgust and started to crawl to the other man.

He had kept his eyes on the ground, swallowed and then looked up again, right into those deep, cruel eyes of his captor. He could have sworn that the other man was straight up happy watching him.

But that was good, wasn’t it?

He cursed himself for his weakness, how the fuck had he not noticed the other stalking him before it was too late? He just couldn’t believe this was really happening.

Fuck it, he had a job to do. He crawled forward, not yet sure what he was about to do to convince the other to not harm the little girl further, but knowing that it had to be good. He shoved any feelings of disgust and fear to the back of his mind, this was a job. He had to focus on doing this right, his pride be damned. His eyes fell down to the groin area of the other, unsure if he should go that far.

He took a deep breath and reached out, moving slowly, trying to figure out if he was doing the right thing. But the other didn’t move, didn’t do anything besides watching him. _Fuck it. _

With that thought in mind he placed his hand on the outline of the other’s dick. He felt the hardness of the other’s dick, felt its size and width. Horror flooded him and he tried to shove his rising panic down. He was so not ready for something even remotely close to this. But right now his feelings didn’t matter.

His sharp ears picked the release of air the other let out at his touch up, somehow knowing that he was doing the right thing. He moved his hand up the length, this time hearing a small groan from the other. _Control the penis, control the man._ He tried to hide his bitter smile at the words of his ex-partner, her memories still hurtful to him. In the end she had been right, not that he had ever doubted that.

He started rubbing faster and put more pressure on it, careful not to overstep his boundaries. He had to make sure that the other didn’t think that he thought he was in control. He had to make himself small and show that he knew that the other was in charge, ready to wait for his chance to take control and escape later on.

Small shifts in the body of the other made him look up and again he was left staring into the other man’s cruel eyes. But right now, there was something else too. _He’s… delighted. _Maybe the other hadn’t thought that it would be so easy to get him to do that. _I surprised him. _If he continued to surprise the other, maybe he would be allowed some freedoms.

Even as disgust flooded his mind he leaned forward, eyes set on the others lips. He had to close his eyes as he placed his lips on the other’s, the thought of the other people inside the room watching him kiss their torturer so disgusting and horrible to him he almost wanted to end this all right now. But then he thought about the little girl, a girl that could have easily been his daughter and it all seemed worth it. If he could manage to convince the other to not hurt her anymore, maybe to even let her go, it would all be worth it.

So he started kissing the psychopath in front of him.

He knew he was a good kisser, had been told by his wife and a couple others, he was an expert at finding out what his partner liked. And with this one it was almost painfully clear. He wanted to own his captive, wanted the other to understand who was in charge. So he showed him he understood that, all the while rubbing the other’s dick. He felt it growing even harder, if that was even possible and knew he had to take the next step soon. If he was fast and convincing, maybe he could escape today with ass intact.

He stopped kissing the other, bringing his head down to where his hand was stroking the others bulge. He closed his eyes for a second, keeping the image of his little daughter and the girl in his mind, the reason why he was about to do this unspeakable humiliation. He couldn’t suppress the shaking of his fingers as he opened the other man’s fly. This was really happening. He was about to suck the dick of another man, of a fucking mad, torturous fucking psychopath. Someone he would normally shoot down, like the rabbit dog he was. Disgust was crashing through his stomach, his mind almost frozen with the horror he was experiencing right now.

But he had to do this.

He opened the fly and his nose instantly picked up the musky scent of the other’s penis. He had expected it to smell a lot worse, but still had to push down the vomit that tried to claw its way up his throat. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. I can’t do this. I just can’t fucking do this. _He shook even harder, the sight of the other’s dick making this all too fucking real. Suddenly there was a hand in his hair and he was pulled up. The horror didn’t lessen but fear joined in his mind. He fucked up. The other would hurt his little girl, would punish him for not pulling through with his promise. Desperation drove him as he looked at the other, prepared to see a murderous stare.

But the look he was met was just a satisfied glint. What was going on? _“I wouldn’t have thought you would go that far… I’m positively surprised.”_

What? So… the other was satisfied? He hadn’t even done a lot, even if for him only kissing someone else was a huge commitment. A thought entered his mind, maybe the other knew that? Maybe he knew his history with others, how hard it was for him to be touched, let alone touch. Maybe him even only trying to touch his captor was enough for the other to be satisfied?

The hand continued to stroke through his hair, the feeling of forced intimacy almost too much for him. What did this psychopath expect him to do?

Suddenly the other was standing up, leaving him to stare up at his captor. He watched as the other turned away from him and headed to a woman chained to the wall. He watched him look down at her, not able to deciffer what the psychopath was planning to do. Then, suddenly the other man had a scalpel in his hands, and the woman that was missing her leg started to cry silently. He watched in horror as his captor started to bend down and release the woman’s chains. What was going on? The woman didn’t fight, as if knowing that it would just make everything so much worse.

He watched as she was put on the medical table at the end of the room and being chained down. Silent tears were falling down to the metal table underneath her and he saw how hard she was shaking in her bounds. He was so lost right now, not able to get out any words, not knowing what he had done wrong. Well, besides almost throwing up when presented with the other man’s groin. A pained gasp brought him back to reality and he had to watch the other man slice open the woman’s right arm. What the fuck was happening? How had the situation evolved into this?

Panic ran through him when he watched the other man look over the other tools on his sidetable, watching with dread as a fucking chainsaw was picked up. Horror razed through him at the thought of being the reason the woman would loose her arm.

Had he made the man angry by not being ready to pull through? Had he brought this over the woman?

The horrible sound of the chainsaw being started sounded through the room and he watched frozen to his spot on the ground as it moved closer to the woman’s tied down arm.

“NO! Wait! Fucking wait!”

He heard himself scream, body moving forward, stopped by the collar around his throat. He couldn’t let this happen, he couldn’t fucking let this happen!

“Whatever you want, I’ll do it, I’ll fucking do it! I’ll suck your cock, I’m sorry, I just wasn’t ready before, but I’ll do it, please!”

He stared at the psychopath with the chainsaw, his eyes begging him to stop. If this woman would loose her arm because of him, he would never forgive himself. He had to stop this, had to do anything he could to save her.

After what felt like hours the other slowly lowered the chainsaw, finally turning it off. Air rushed into his lung and he noticed that he had held his breath for far too long. Then the man set the chainsaw down, slowly turning around to his tied down captive on the floor.

“_Alright, let’s see if you can convince me.”_


End file.
